The Path of Dreams
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot!  Hints of Vaan x Reks and some Vaan X Balthier.  One night when Vaan goes to sleep he dreams about the brother he lost. During it he found that he lost more than just a good friend and sibling, but something more.  Incest warning!


**Disclaimer- **Don't own... I own the plot...

**Warnings-** Some incest... Slash, Yaoi or whatever the peoples call it.

**Pairing- **Hints of Vaan X Reks, Balthier X Vaan (Man whore!)

Another one-shot! Fuck yes! Bored once again... So yeah... Not much to say just enjoy!

Vaan shivered, rolling onto his side, and into the warm mass next to him. His light blonde sun kissed hair sprawled out on the pillow, as his tanned muscular arms moved to grip the pillow below his mass. "Reks…" He moaned in displeasure, his mind laden with sleep. The orbs hidden beneath the light patch of skin was currently rolling back and forth quickly.

His dreams were not his normal ones, filled of the death and one the odd occasional the wet dream. Tonight's was something the nimble thief had wanted for a long time. Repressed feelings and memories crawling up to his subconscious with a little bit of help, from a lingering ghost helped him make which was once fantasy truth, no matter how wrong one would have thought it to be.

_A hand ghosted over the tanned features of a hardened thief/orphan. The owner a taller version of the man succumbing to his touch. Grinning a white toothed grin, the short haired dirty blonde sat down on the bed next to his partner. The armor that covered his body clicked together, clanging and echoing through the still, silent room. "Vaan…" The young man of no older then seventeen tilted his head to the side, his cold lifeless orbs of grey checking out the other. _

"_It's been so long since I last saw you," Reks continued, his gaze stopping on the blonde's pillow covered face. Leaning forward, his lips brushed against the other's ear. "You're as beautiful as I remember." The higher pitch, now low and husky, and full of unspoken promises._

_Vaan rolled over, his grey pools wide in shock. Opening his mouth, he started to speak, "Reks…" His cheeks turned a bright red, relaying his embarrassment. This sort of thing had never come up between himself and his brother, though it was not unwelcome, the teen had moved on. His brother was an unattainable conquest. His love would never fade, a new one had replaced it. All these thoughts clouded his mind, pushing for the front seat, vying for his attention. He pushed them aside, wondering how to best put it to his brother. _

"_Reks…" He started again, this time he had the confidence. "I love you, I always will, but I have moved on." He looked up at the white ceiling, wondering why the room couldn't have more color. _

_The ghost sighed, his chest not moving from the effort, signaling his true state. Glancing down at his only love, he felt tears pooling in his pools. _'_Have I lost my chance?' He asked himself, finding the answer deep inside himself. Yes he had. Thinking about it hard, he had lost this chance all those years ago, when the blade was shoved into his chest and he was left to bleed to death. "I know Vaan. It was foolish of me to think otherwise." His voice was low, cracking a little at the end, when the tears broke free of their barriers. Falling like mini streams down the deathly pale face, the man took solace in that. Content with this one last chance._

"_Don't cry." Vaan reached out, letting one of his sun tanned fingers move to touch his brother's face. The appendage connected with the skin, not passing through like he thought. A little ripple in the other's image reminded the young pickpocket this was just a dream, nothing else. "I will always love you, remember that." Lifting his body off the plush bed, he guided his face to the other's. _

_Leaving a small gap between the two, the younger brother looked Reks in the eye. Looking for any emotion, he waited. Love shone through clear, behind that acceptance. Letting the sides of his lips curl upwards, he plunged forward. _

_Their lips met, causing passion to flood through both the occupants. Both moaned under the feeling, having lost it so long ago. As the leader of the kiss, Vaan ran his tongue along his brother's lower lip, plunging it in the opening cavern. The two stayed for as long as Vaan, before parting, faces flushed._

_Reks was the one to start the next kiss, longing for the soft pliable lips of the blonde. Pecking him softly, he pulled away, before either did something they would regret later. "Things still haven't changed then." He let out a small laugh, feeling it warm his insides. _

_The comment earned the man a smack on the back of his head. "Of course not." _

_Silence overcame the room, as each tried to think of something to say next. What did one stay to their dead or alive sibling? The lack of sound would have stayed for hours, if the time wasn't running out. "Vaan, this is will be the last time I will able to see you." Smiling ruefully, Reks decided to say his final farewell, hoping Vaan would forgive him for leaving him alone. "Time is almost running out, and I just wanted I'm sorry."_

_Titling his head to the side, Vaan started to laugh clutching his side. "Sorry for what?"_

_Raising an eyebrow the armor clad male just shook his head. "For leaving you all alone and for not keeping my promise." _

_The laughing stopped, as Vaan turned somber. "I don't blame you or Basch." He muttered. _

_The older brother would have said something, if it wasn't for the force that was catapulting him out of the dream world back to his eternal resting place. This time he left the mortal realm without regrets, and only one thought in his mind. _'_I will protect you, like I promised you I would.'_

Shooting up in the small twin size inn bed, the blonde thief started to breath heavily, the weight of dream hanging over him like a dark cloud. In his rush he hadn't realized he had woken up his bed partner.

"Something wrong?" The sleep ridden voice of a certain upper class sky pirate permeated through the still night air.

"Just a dream." Vaan laid back, down waiting for the other to do so, before letting his eyelids slip close. Snuggling closer to the warmth next to him, he was glad that he had someone else to fill the void in his life, even though his brother would always be there.

Watching down from his eternal paradise, Reks smiled, silently approving his brother's choice in partners. Turning away, he strode to the gates ready to see what this life would bring for him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


End file.
